


I still love you

by emerwenaranel



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Leto trusts Jessica more than himself.
Relationships: Leto Atreides I/Jessica (Dune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I still love you

I trust you too much because I know you too well. This is why I wonder why the others distrust you. I hate them for this and I tried to dissuade them but they insisted on the fact that you are the traitor. But I know you are not because you love me still. I am not going to be away from you, we will fight together.  
I am not going to be alone in this. But I want to survive and see you soon. But the Harkonnens are about to attack us and the Padishah Emperor's army is going to help them. I know it. But you know that you must take care of yourself and our son. I trust you on this. I am sure you will find a place to stay if I die.  
I know I will die, I am not afraid of death, you know that too well. I wish to die if this means that I will save you and Paul. I will kill the Baron first. I will kill him before I die. I have sworn revenge. And revenge is mine.


End file.
